1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp house, and more particularly, to a lamp house which makes a lamp having high-pressure gas filled therein emit light and a projector device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lamp house is a housing in which a discharge lamp is attached for making a lamp with high-pressure gas such as mercury and xenon filled therein emit light. Light emission from a discharge lamp provided in a lamp house is for use as a light source for experiments. The lamp may be used for: (a) an instrument for analysis; (b) printing a semiconductor; (c) a fluorescence microscope; (d) a blood analyzer; (e) curing ultraviolet rays; and (f) projecting a picture and as an interferometer, a refractometer, or as a microfilm enlargement device. In addition, for use as a light source for these purposes, the lamp house is often attached to a projector device which conducts floodlighting, projecting and profile projecting for relevant purposes.
As a discharge lamp, when used as a light source, generates great heat (e.g. higher than 700 degrees centigrade of a surface temperature) and has a high-pressure gas filled therein (e.g. about 10 atmospheres at room temperature and 40 atmospheres at operation), if the lamp breaks for some reason, it may be very dangerous.
A lamp house therefore has two functions: (a) housing a discharge lamp used as a light source to emit light while reducing the likelihood of harm caused by a possible lamp breakage; and (b) preventing overheating of the discharge lamp by cooling the lamp with outside air. Moreover, being provided in a lamp house, a discharge lamp is protected from breakage due to mechanical shock and being cooled; the lamp will have its deterioration suppressed to maintain brightness and life.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing a structure of conventional lamp house 1d and projector device 2d. 
With reference to FIG. 10, the lamp house 1d has in its housing a lamp bulb 40 serving as a light source and an attached reflector 33 provided around the lamp bulb for reflecting and converging light, thereby converging light toward a window 70 to emit light to the outside of the lamp house 1d. For the window 70, dissolved quartz (fused quartz) or the like having a high ultraviolet ray transmissibility is used.
Also provided, for ventilation and for cooling the lamp bulb 40, are two openings, an air inlet 10 and an air outlet 20.
The lamp house 1d directs outside air sent from a sirocco fan 18 of the projector device 2d from the air inlet 10 to the lamp bulb 40 to cool the same and externally exhausts the air heated inside the lamp house 1d through the air outlet 20.
The air inlet 10 and the air outlet 20 of the lamp house 1d are covered with metal meshes 19 and 29 (wire netting) to prevent broken pieces of the lamp (generated when the lamp bulb 40 breaks) from exiting the housing. The metal meshes 19 and 29 prevent relatively large fragments from scattering outside the device.
Also provided is a static pressure meter 50 which detects a difference between external and internal pressures of the lamp house 1d in order to check whether the lamp bulb 40 is currently being cooled by ventilation from the sirocco fan 18.
The higher the temperature becomes, the higher the possibility becomes for the lamp bulb 40 to break (i.e., high temperatures enhance a deterioration rate and shorten bulb life). Therefore, it is necessary to check whether the bulb is being cooled to avoid this danger.
When the lamp bulb 40 is being cooled, a large difference is generated between internal and external pressures of the lamp house 1d because air is sent into the lamp house 1d at high pressure to cool the lamp bulb 40. Accordingly, measuring the pressure difference by the static pressure meter 50 leads to determination as to whether the lamp bulb is being cooled.
The static pressure meter 50 for checking the cooling is connected to a control circuit or the like of the projector device 2d. The control circuit executes processing to start ventilation, to stop light emission (to stop power transmission to the lamp bulb 40), and to notify a user when there is no ventilation, thereby preventing overheating of the lamp bulb 40.
Inside the air inlet 10, attached is a guide metallic part 60 for directing cooling air from the sirocco fan 18 to appropriate parts of the lamp bulb 40.
The lamp bulb 40 has its cap parts 41 and 42 cooled (e.g. 200 degrees centigrade or less) for maintaining brightness and life while its central part emitting a light is maintained at a high temperature (e.g. 750 degrees centigrade or less). Accordingly, in the lamp house 1d, the guide metallic part 60 provided therein targets a part at which ventilation from the air inlet 10 hits at the cap parts 41 and 42 to intensively cool the cap parts.
In a conventional lamp house, an opening for cooling a lamp bulb is thus open all the time. Even if the openings are covered with the metal meshes 19 and 29, small broken pieces might scatter to the outside of the lamp house. In addition, a static pressure meter for checking whether a lamp bulb is being cooled is expensive.
As described in the foregoing, conventional lamp houses have the following problems.
First, because an opening is open all the time, when a lamp bulb breaks up, there is danger of scattering of broken pieces to the outside of the lamp house through a space between metal meshes covering the opening and the like.
Secondly, an expensive static pressure meter is necessary to detect whether ventilation is conducted to cool a lamp bulb.
Thirdly, a guide metallic part should be specially provided for appropriately directing ventilation.
First object of the present invention is to provide a lamp house which appropriately prevents danger in a case of break-up of a lamp bulb and efficiently cools the lamp bulb, and a projector device thereof.
Second object of the present invention is to provide a lamp house realizing a function of detecting whether cooling is conducted or not by a simple structure manufacturable at low costs without requiring an advanced function such as a static pressure meter and a projector device thereof.
Third object of the present invention is to provide a lamp house enabling a unit for adjusting a direction of ventilation for cooling a lamp bulb to be effectively structured and a projector device thereof.
According to one aspect of the invention, a lamp house comprises,
at a vent hole for cooling a light source provided in a housing by ventilation, a movable plate which is movable only toward the inside of the housing.
In the preferred construction, the movable plate is attached to the inner side of the side surface of the housing by means of a hinge provided at the upper part of the movable plate, and
when the lamp house is not attached to a projector device, the movable plate closes because of its own weight.
In another preferred construction, when the lamp house is attached to a projector device,
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet.
In another preferred construction, the movable plate is attached to the inner side of the side surface of the housing by means of a hinge provided at the upper part of the movable plate,
when the lamp house is not attached to a projector device, the movable plate closes because of its own weight, and
when the lamp house is attached to the projector device, the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device,
and the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet.
In another preferred construction, when the lamp house is attached to a projector device,
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet,
and which further comprises a spring for closing the movable plate, wherein
when the lamp house is not attached to the projector device, the spring closes the movable plate irrespective of the position of the housing, and
the spring attached to the movable plate on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole opens the movable plate inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device.
In another preferred construction, the movable plate is attached to the inner side of the side surface of the housing by means of a hinge provided at the upper part of the movable plate,
when the lamp house is not attached to a projector device, the movable plate closes because of its own weight, and
when the lamp house is attached to the projector device, the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet,
and which further comprises a spring for closing the movable plate, wherein
when the lamp house is not attached to the projector device, the spring closes the movable plate irrespective of the position of the housing, and
the spring attached to the movable plate on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole opens the movable plate inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device.
In another preferred construction, when the lamp house is attached to a projector device,
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet,
and which further comprises a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the movable plate is attached to the inner side of the side surface of the housing by means of a hinge provided at the upper part of the movable plate,
when the lamp house is not attached to a projector device, the movable plate closes because of its own weight, and
when the lamp house is attached to the projector device, the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet,
and which further comprises a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, when the lamp house is attached to a projector device,
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet,
and which further comprises a spring for closing the movable plate, wherein
when the lamp house is not attached to the projector device, the spring closes the movable plate irrespective of the position of the housing, and
the spring attached to the movable plate on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole opens the movable plate inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the movable plate is attached to the inner side of the side surface of the housing by means of a hinge provided at the upper part of the movable plate,
when the lamp house is not attached to a projector device, the movable plate closes because of its own weight, and
when the lamp house is attached to the projector device,
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet,
and which further comprises a spring for closing the movable plate, wherein
when the lamp house is not attached to the projector device, the spring closes the movable plate irrespective of the position of the housing, and
the spring attached to the movable plate on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole opens the movable plate inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, using the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole, an air path, in the lamp house, of ventilation received from the projector device is set.
In another preferred construction, the movable plate is attached to the inner side of the side surface of the housing by means of a hinge provided at the upper part of the movable plate,
when the lamp house is not attached to a projector device, the movable plate closes because of its own weight, and
using the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole, an air path, in the lamp house, of ventilation received from the projector device is set.
In another preferred construction, when the lamp house is attached to a projector device,
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole opens inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
the movable plate disposed on the side of an air outlet of the vent hole opens upon insertion of a duct of the projector device into the housing through the air outlet, and which further comprises a spring for closing the movable plate, wherein
when the lamp house is not attached to the projector device, the spring closes the movable plate irrespective of the position of the housing, and
the spring attached to the movable plate on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole opens the movable plate inwardly upon receiving ventilation from the projector device, and
using the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole, an air path, in the lamp house, of ventilation received from the projector device is set.
In another preferred construction, the vent hole includes a plurality of air inlets.
According to another aspect of the invention, a projector device to which a lamp house is attached,
the lamp house comprises,
at a vent hole for cooling a light source provided in a housing by ventilation, a movable plate which is movable only toward the inside of the housing.
In the preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing, and
the duct has an exhaust air outlet for discharging exhaust air from the lamp house whose area is larger than a sectional area of each part of the duct and has the exhaust air outlet covered with wire netting.
In another preferred construction, the projector device further comprises ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing, and
ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing, and
the duct has an exhaust air outlet for discharging exhaust air from the lamp house whose area is larger than a sectional area of each part of the duct and has the exhaust air outlet covered with wire netting, and ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation.
In another preferred construction, the projector device further comprises ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation, and
control means for controlling operation of the lamp house, wherein
the control means determines whether the light source is being cooled according to opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing,
ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation, and
control means for controlling operation of the lamp house, wherein
the control means determines whether the light source is being cooled according to opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing, and
the duct has an exhaust air outlet for discharging exhaust air from the lamp house whose area is larger than a sectional area of each part of the duct and has the exhaust air outlet covered with wire netting,
ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation, and
control means for controlling operation of the lamp house, wherein
the control means determines whether the light source is being cooled according to opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the projector device further comprises ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation,
control means for controlling operation of the lamp house, wherein
the control means determines whether the light source is being cooled according to opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole, and
a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing,
ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation,
control means for controlling operation of the lamp house, wherein
the control means determines whether the light source is being cooled according to opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole, and
a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
In another preferred construction, the projector device comprises a duct for externally discharging exhaust air from the lamp house, wherein
at the time of attachment of the lamp house to the projector device, the duct is inserted into the housing through the air outlet to open the movable plate provided at the air outlet toward the inside of the housing, and
the duct has an exhaust air outlet for discharging exhaust air from the lamp house whose area is larger than a sectional area of each part of the duct and has the exhaust air outlet covered with wire netting,
ventilation means for ventilating the lamp house, wherein
the ventilation means opens the movable plate disposed on the side of an air inlet of the vent hole toward the inside of the housing by a wind pressure caused at the time of ventilation,
control means for controlling operation of the lamp house, wherein
the control means determines whether the light source is being cooled according to opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole, and
a sensor for detecting opening and closing states of the movable plate disposed on the side of the air inlet of the vent hole.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description given herebelow.